The Reason
by odulthun
Summary: Kau tahu? Sedikitnya aku bersyukur dilahirkan di dunia ini secara berbeda. Bukan berbeda dengan satu dua ketidak sempurnaan, tapi... entah bagaimana aku menjelaskannya. Ah yang membuatku bersyukur ialah memiliki kenangan lebih banyak daripada makhluk indah lainnya.


Kau tahu? Sedikitnya aku bersyukur dilahirkan di dunia ini secara berbeda. Aku memiliki kenangan lebih banyak daripada makhluk indah lainnya.

 _ **-xXx-**_

Sinar mentari menyilaukan masuk melewati celah-celah jendela, burung-burung pun saling bersahutan menghiasi indahnya pagi hari.

"Bangun!" Seorang pria dengan gerakan cepat membuat selimut yang sebelumnya digunakan berada di atas lantai.

"10 menit lagi," balas orang lainnya yang masih bergelut di tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak ada berpose di depan kamera ji-"

"Aku bangun. Aku bangun." Luhan bangun dari tempat tidurnya setelah menyela perkataan ayahnya.

"Bersiaplah. Kita akan ke sekolah barumu," ucap sang ayah sebelum menutup pintu kamar Luhan.

"Kenapa aku merasa pagi semakin cepat," gumam Luhan seraya menyambar handuknya dan melakukan aktifitas pembersihan badan yang biasa di sebut mandi.

'Selalu berpindah sekolah bahkan kurasa ini yang ke sepuluh. Haruskah aku selalu mengulangnya di situasi yang sama? Apa yang ayah pikirkan?' pikir Luhan ketika duduk di meja rias dan melihat bayangan dari wajahnya.

Luhan mulai mengambil bedak dan memoleskannya pada wajahnya dengan sempurna kemudian tak lupa ia menyapukan lipgloss pada bibir mungilnya.

"Apa aku terlihat buruk?" ucap Luhan pada cermin.

"Aku nampak seperti anak bodoh jika terus mengulang di senior high school seperti ini," ucap Luhan memijat pelipisnya.

"Apa wajahku belum cocok untuk kuliah? Tidak mungkin ayah tega seperti itu padaku," ucap Luhan lagi memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka dan menampakkan seorang lelaki tampan walau membuat Luhan kaget karena pikirannya sempat melayang.

"Kau sudah selesai? Sebaiknya kita sarapan." Kris, kakak Luhan berdiri membenarkan tasnya tepat menghalangi pintu masuk ke kamar Luhan.

"Aku akan menyusul," jawab Luhan singkat dan Kris langsung pergi tanpa sepatah kata.

"Aku harus pakai tas apa?" gumam Luhan seraya melihat koleksi tas pada lemari khususnya.

"Kenapa aku harus bingung? Ini bukan pertunjukan mode." Luhan mengambil tas simple berwarna putih tanpa banyak pikir lagi dan segera mengemasi perlengkapan sekolahnya.

"Selamat pagi ibu!" teriak Luhan ketika memasuki dapur dan segera mencium ibunya.

"Selamat pagi Kris," lanjut Luhan seraya memeluk Kris dari belakang sebelum mengambil tempat duduk untuk makan.

"Kau tidak mencium ayahmu?" tanya Ibu Luhan seraya meletakkan gelas berisi cairan pekat berbau amis di dekat Luhan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahan bau vampire tua," balas Luhan seraya melihat ayahnya dengan kesal.

"Apa yang ayahmu katakan hingga kau seperti ini di pagi hari?" tanya Ibu Luhan mengelus rambut anaknya.

"Ayah mengancam pekerjaanku lagi. Begitu jahat 'kan?" jawab Luhan memberikan ekspresi terlukanya.

"Kejam sekali," balas Ibu Luhan setelah duduk di kursinya. "Selesaikan sarapan kalian dan segera berangkat," lanjutnya.

Sarapan yang di maksud hanyalah cairan berwarna merah ini. Vampire tidak makan makanan manusia untuk memenuhi energi mereka, hanya saja ini zaman modern sehingga mereka dapat berpura-pura memakan semua makanan manusia.

"Aku menempatkan kalian di kelas yang berbeda," ucap Ayah Luhan dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan dengan cepat.

"Karena wajah kalian cukup berbeda untuk ukuran anak kembar," jawab ayah seraya melihat Kris dan Luhan secara bergantian.

"Bukankah memang berbeda dari awal?" jawab Luhan kesal karena pernyataan ayahnya.

"Jadi keputusanku adalah Luhan tetap berada di kelas sebelas dan Kris menjadi senior."

Kris.

Kakak kelas.

YANG BENAR SAJA.

"Kau mengakui kalian berbeda sejak awal, jadi ini bukan suatu masalah besar bukan?" lanjutnya.

"Tentu. Ini hanyalah peran," jawab Luhan sesantai mungkin.

"Baik. Kita berangkat."

'Kenapa aku harus menjadi adik kelas? Tidak bisakah aku hanya sekelas dengannya? Apa wajahku tak menua sedikit pun? Mungkinkah?' Pikiran Luhan kembali seperti benang kusut yang terus mengeluarkan asumsi pribadi milik Luhan.

"Jangan mencari masalah," ucap Kris pertama kalinya -koreksi, ku rasa dua kali karena tadi dia masuk ke kamarku mengajak sarapan- di pagi hari seraya mengacak rambut adiknya.

"Aku? Tidak mungkin. Jangan bercanda," jawab Luhan tertawa.

"Kalian harus berhati-hati. Karena kalian akan sering berpapasan dengan werewolf walaupun ada beberapa vampire disana," terang ayah Luhan.

"Werewolf? Apa mereka begitu kuat?" tanyaku melihat Kris.

"Tergantung seberapa sering mereka beralih ke wujud besarnya dan mencari mangsa," jawab Kris padat.

"Ah aku paham. Bukankah mereka sama seperti kita? Semakin sering kita minum darah manusia, kita akan kuat," jawab Luhan dengan semangat karena mengerti dengan cepat apa yang di maksud kakaknya.

"Tapi bukankah mereka lebih lemah daripada kaum kita?" lanjut Luhan.

"Dulu mungkin iya. Tapi beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu mereka memberontak dan memisahkan diri," ucap Kris.

"Dan kita tidak tahu seberapa kuatnya mereka sekarang," sambung ayah Luhan.

"Uum.. Mereka tidak akan menyerang jika kita tidak menimbulkan masalah bukan?" tanya Luhan melihat ayah dan kakaknya.

"Tentu saja. Selamat bersenang-senang!" ujar ayah mereka sebelum meninggalkan sekolah mereka yang baru.

Luhan dan Kris berdiri melihat keadaan sekitar dan yang mereka dapati hanyalah pandangan bingung dan kagum tentu saja. Sudah barang pasti jika Luhan dan Kris akan menjadi primadona di sekolah ini, di gilai wanita dan pria.

Luhan menarik nafas penuh untuk menghirup udara sekitar, menahannya cukup lama dan menghembuskannya. "Aku siap," ucap Luhan pasti.

Mereka berjalan melewati koridor dengan Kris yang memimpin di depan dan Luhan berjalan di belakangnya dengan terus tersenyum pada semua siswa yang ia temui sepanjang koridor menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Tik Tok Tik Tok

"Kami memaklumi urusan pekerjaanmu. Tapi kau membolos sudah sekian kali dan kami tidak bisa mentolerir ini. Pahamlah kau sudah kelas dua belas," ucap seorang wanita dari ruang kepala sekolah dengan frustasi.

"Maaf tunggulah disini. Aku akan ke ruang kepala sekolah," ucap seorang guru wanita pada Luhan dan Kris sebelum meninggalkan mereka ke sebuah ruangan.

Guru wanita yang dari name tag nya bernama Kim Sujeong membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan perlahan.

"Mereka sudah datang?" tanya kepala sekolah itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada guru Kim.

"Ya. Baru saja."

"Tolong temani mereka sebentar," ucap Kepala Sekolah itu yang membuat guru Kim segera menutup pintu.

"Dan kau Oh Sehun! Kau berada dalam pengawasan penuh. Sekarang pergilah ke kelas dan jangan membuat masalah."

Siswa yang mengalami masalah itu, Oh Sehun, segera bangkit dari 'kursi panas' di ruangan yang sangat tidak nyaman menurut semua siswa. Berbalik dengan raut wajah dinginnya yang kesal dan menutup pintu hingga menimbulkan suara yang memekakkan telinga.

Sehun berjalan dengan langkah santainya dan melihat dua orang duduk di sofa ruang tunggu menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan.

Hingga manik kelam Sehun bertemu dengan manik lainnya yang sedang memerhatikannya dengan pandangan bingung.

Pandangan mereka telah terkunci satu sama lain. Waktu seakan berhenti berputar hanya demi pandangan maut mereka.

Sehun memerhatikan wajah dari pemilik manik indah itu.

'Mengesankan.' Hanya kata itu yang terlintas di benak Sehun untuk detik berikutnya.

 **-xXx-**

 **Annyeong^^**

 **Ini karya pertamaku. Abal sekali ya** **ㅋㅋ**

 **Tolong jangan di bash hehe.**

 **Mohon pencerahannya wahai para senior(?)** **ㅠㅠ**

 **Next or Delete?**


End file.
